


Cassino Royale

by SerenityElian



Category: Naruto
Genre: DesafioPrompt, F/M, HinaIta, ImpérioAllhina, ItaHina
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29262975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenityElian/pseuds/SerenityElian
Summary: Ela, linda, sensual, arrogante e mimada, a cobiça de todos os homens. Ele, viril, másculo, o desejo de todas as mulheres, estas que se jogavam aos seus pés. Um encontro inesperado em uma noite de póquer no Cassino Royale renderia uma noite de paixão ardente e arrebatadora que os levaria ao verdadeiro amor.
Relationships: UchihaItachiXHyuugaHinata
Kudos: 1





	Cassino Royale

**Author's Note:**

> Começo a trazer as one-shot feitas em parceria com o Império Allhina, quis começar pela minha ItaHina que eu considero mais que perfeita, modéstia a parte. Foi uma das mais gostosas de escrever, quando nos foi dado o desafio do Prompt eu já tinha essa cena pronta, acreditem se quiser, tudo que precisei foi fazer adaptações e cá está o resultado!  
> Espero que gostem! 
> 
> Boa leitura.

_ Cassino Royale, Mônaco _

Hinata Hyuuga olhou-se no espelho uma última vez. Estava impecável como sempre, o vestido tomara que caia, desenhado exclusivamente para ela da marca  _ Givenchy _ , preto brilhante que moldava perfeitamente suas curvas, o decote coração ressaltava seu busto,  o que fazia com que ela ficasse ainda mais sensual e sexy . Jogou todo seu cabelo sobre o ombro direito, mostrando seu caríssimo brinco de turquesa. Sorriu arrogante, estava divina. Deixou o celular e a bolsa no quarto, tendo em suas mãos apenas as cartas do baralho, afinal, não queria que nada a atrapalhasse durante a partida. Fechou a porta do quarto e rumou para o salão onde ocorreria o torneio, acostumada com o barulho, não deu muita importância. Por onde passou, chamou atenção. 

Era linda, sexy e estava totalmente ciente disso, provando com cada atitude e movimento. 

Sentou-se na mesa principal, notando que alguns participantes ainda não chegaram e rolou os olhos perolados. Também notou que seria a única mulher no meio de um bando de homens velhos e caquéticos. 

— Quanto em fichas a senhorita vai querer? — o funcionário do cassino perguntou.

Hinata o olhou e respondeu em tom baixo o valor, em nada o surpreendendo, afinal, ele trabalhava em um cassino onde quantias altas eram normais. E ela era acostumada a manusear quantidades ainda maiores. Pouquíssimo tempo depois, o rapaz voltou com as fichas e Hinata passou os olhos para conferir se a quantidade estava correta, depois direcionando seu olhar novamente para a mesa e percebeu que alguns assentos continuavam vazios. Pelo jeito, nem todos prezavam pela pontualidade. Revirou mais uma vez os olhos, mas sua atenção foi tomada quando a cadeira à frente da sua foi ocupada. Ao notar o ocupante, deu um suspiro imperceptível, o smoking preto possuía um corte impecável, moldando o corpo musculoso do homem. Os cabelos eram negros e cumpridos e caíam pelas costas largas, já os olhos pareciam duas ônix, contrastando com o queixo marcado e uma boca que com certeza era pecado puro. 

Fingiu que não era com ela quando ele a encarou de volta. O homem estava surpreso por ter uma mulher a mesa, ainda mais uma tão linda e  _ gostosa. _

— Podemos começar? — o  _ crupiê _ perguntou. 

Ela separou uma boa quantidade de fichas e notou que os demais a seguiram — não era o tipo de mulher que se intimidava tão facilmente assim e mostraria a todos. O homem à sua frente era Itachi Uchiha, filho do magnata Fugaku Uchiha, empresário reconhecido internacionalmente. Ele a olhou com interesse, embora a moça dos olhos perolados parecesse alheia aos olhares cobiçosos que dava ao seu decote. O vestido lhe servia de segunda pele, sendo esta visivelmente sedosa e macia.  _ Apetitosa,  _ ele pensou. No entanto, o que mais o atraiu foram os lábios: ela não usava batom e a cada vez que os mordia eles ficavam mais rubros. Itachi tinha duas certezas naquela noite: uma que venceria o torneio e a outra era aquela mulher em sua cama. 

O torneio avançou rápido, muitos participantes deixaram a mesa por serem limpos com facilidade. Hinata flertava com o Uchiha descaradamente e ele correspondia, mostrando o quão perigosa era, o quão sedutora conseguia ser e como isso enganava os demais que pensavam se tratar de um sinal de fraqueza. O moreno foi um dos que caiu em sua armadilha, acreditou pia e arrogantemente que ela entregava os pontos daquela forma. A mulher era ninguém menos que Hinata Hyuuga, filha de Hiashi Hyuuga, o homem mais poderoso do Japão depois do Imperador, acostumada a ter tudo que queria e na hora que queria. 

Ao chegarem na rodada final, Itachi sorriu confiante quando mandaram virarem as cartas, olhou mais uma vez para as cartas à mesa, virou, um par de Reis. Agora era a vez da bela dama, ela sorriu sensual, um rei e um Ás, formando um  _ Royal Flush _ , a mão mais alta do poker, ganhando o torneio e consequentemente apagando o sorriso confiante dele.

Saiu da mesa andando sensualmente. Aquele homem precisava melhorar sua leitura corporal, o que ela usou de tática para ganhar. Apesar de ter a melhor mão, gostava de flertar e seduzir, e era o fazia desde que descobriu o sexo. Torneio findado, hora de se divertir, quem sabe o que o homem da mesa serviria para hoje? Sorriu com o pensamento. Sentou-se no bar e pediu sua bebida favorita. 

O barman logo entregou a taça e ela bebericou um pouco. A sua noite começou muito bem. Ouviu o barulho típico do vidro sendo colocado sobre o mármore, então o cheiro forte e másculo invadiu suas narinas, seguido do calor forte de braços fortes a  _ prensando _ contra o balcão. Imaginou mesmo que por míseros segundos como deveria ser aquele cheiro durante o sexo e sentiu um arrepio gostoso subir por sua espinha. 

— Foi uma jogada brilhante. — A voz grossa e sussurrada dele fez ela sentir a calcinha umedecer, o queria, urgente, mas não deixaria transparecer, não seria óbvia. 

— Obrigada — ela agradeceu, virando-se devagar para o homem. O observando mais de perto, sorriu maliciosa, seu olhar tão arrogante quanto o dele.

— Que acha de conversarmos em um lugar mais reservado? — ele perguntou ao pé do ouvido dela e ofereceu a sua mão. 

— Adorei a ideia — respondeu, aceitando a ajuda oferecida por ele. Quando as mãos se tocaram, uma descarga de elétrica passou por seus corpos. 

Caminharam para fora do salão, Itachi passou o braço pela cintura dela, trazendo-a mais para perto. Nunca se fez de rogado em sua vida, jamais negou a si mesmo nenhum desejo carnal, com ela não seria diferente. Aspirou o cheiro dela, doce e muito caro, presumiu. Imaginava-a nua, contorcendo-se com um prazer que apenas ele poderia proporcionar, estremeceu com o pensamento, sentindo seu membro dar sinal de vida. 

Assim que as portas do elevador se fecharam, puxou-a contra seu peito, passando as mãos pelo corpo dela e chegando ao bumbum, onde apertou com vontade, sem deixar de olhá-la nos olhos. O sorriso safado no rosto de anjo dela o deixou ainda mais excitado. Sentiu as mãos dela passeando por seu peito e, ao vê-la morder mais uma vez o próprio lábio inferior, teve vontade dele mesmo fazer aquilo. Não pensou muito:. beijou-a com ardor, paixão, e foi correspondido na mesma intensidade. 

Chegaram em sua suíte, ela entrou como se fossem há muito conhecidos ou então amantes de outras datas, o seu rebolado o estava deixando louco, queria senti-lo enquanto transavam. Até pensou em oferecer algo para beber, mas para quê? Estava mais interessado em outra coisa: sexo. De preferência selvagem e sem limites. Puxou-a mais uma vez para si, beijando-a e sentindo os braços dela ao redor de seu pescoço. Apertou-a mais contra seu corpo, ouvindo um gemido nada tímido dela. Encontrou o zíper do vestido e o desceu devagar,  roçando o nó do dedo em sua coluna .

— Sabe que dois podem jogar, não é? — A voz sussurrada soou como música aos seus ouvidos. 

— Gosto disso. — Terminou de descer o zíper, deixando o vestido deslizar pelo corpo escultural dela. Não era magra demais, adorou aquele fato. Passou os olhos pelo seu tronco, os seios fartos lhe encheram a boca, salivando, ficou ávido por prová-los. Que delícia de mulher, o corpo era harmonioso. 

— Gosta, é? — perguntou manhosa, tirando o paletó e em seguida a gravata. Começou a desabotoar sem pressa a camisa branca, bebendo da visão magnífica que era aquele homem, o abdômen trincado, definido. 

Não demorou muito para terminar de despí-lo e beber da visão magnífica que era aquele homem nu. Passou a língua pelos lábios, ávida por prová-lo, o membro ereto. 

Livraram-se do restante de peças de roupas que vestiam. Itachi a pegou no colo e a levou até a cama, deitou-a delicadamente, passando a mão por todo corpo feminino e a ouvindo ronronar como uma gatinha manhosa. Desceu os beijos para o pescoço dela, sentindo suas unhas arranhá-lo nos ombros. Foi com calma, desceu mais um pouco chegando nos seios dela, passou a ponta da língua no bico do mamilo esquerdo, provocando-a, abocanhou devagar, mordeu de leve, lambeu, sugou, tudo que tinha direito e com a outra mão apertava o outro seio. 

Hinata estava em êxtase, a boca quente, a língua aveludada dele, a mão graúda por seu corpo, sentia que ele não tinha pressa, e gostou ainda mais. Ele deixou o seio esquerdo e agora dava atenção ao direito. Itachi explorou o corpo dela com calma, até chegar em sua feminilidade, deliciado com o cheiro, provou dela, começando então a exploração no local. Contorceu-se de prazer, ele não estava para brincadeiras, era um sedutor nato e só parou quando ela gozou em sua boca.

— Gostosa — sussurrou enquanto subia deixando beijos por sua barriga, no vale entre seus seios. 

Ela apenas sorriu arrogantemente,  _ tinha ciência disso _ . Agora era vez de Hinata desfrutar do corpo dele. Virou, colocando-se por cima de Itachi. Arranhou de leve o abdômen dele, “ _ Puta merda que delícia!”,  _ pensou. Beijou-o e fez quase o exato trajeto que ele, ao chegar no membro duro como pedra, grosso, grande e veiudo, passou a língua desde a base até a cabeça, bem devagar, atenta às reações dele, e o engoliu por inteiro, começando leve, aumentando o ritmo aos poucos. 

Os gemidos roucos dele a diziam que estava no caminho certo, e Hinata não parou até ele gozar em sua boca, sem desperdiçar uma única gota. 

— Gatinha safada —  e le disse ao puxá-la para ele, encaixando-a em seu colo, já preparado para penetrá-la.

— Ainda não viu nada. — Piscou, soltando um gemido em seguida, quando ele a penetrou devagar e gostosamente. — Hum, que delícia. 

— Agora vamos começar para valer a brincadeira — Itachi soltou maliciosamente a frase, estocando rápido, forte. Ela rebolava gostoso em seu colo e, em resposta, passou as mãos pelas pernas até o bumbum onde apertou com vontade outra vez. 

A temperatura do quarto se elevava com o prazer que eles sentiam. A mão esquerda dele subiu pela coluna dela, parando em sua nuca e puxou levemente os fios enquanto a outra espalmou a nádega direita com vontade, ouvindo um gemido manhoso de aprovação. Não demorou muito até ele inverter as posições e voltar a ficar por cima. Aumentou a força, sentindo o corpo menor se contorcer ainda mais de prazer.

— Isso, assim! — Hinata gemia, sua mente nublada, apenas queria mais e mais. Resmungou quando ele saiu de dentro de si. Sentiu quando foi colocada de quatro, sorriu sapeca e balançou o bumbum um pouco, apenas como provocação. 

— Safada — ele disse espalmando mais uma vez as nádegas dela antes de a penetrar novamente. Segurou os quadris e recomeçou a dança erótica deles. 

A noite foi envolta em muitos orgasmos, posições novas e deleite. Dispensando apresentações desnecessárias entre ambos, pois não queriam nomes, apenas sexo. Na manhã seguinte ela se arrumou com calma sob o olhar atento dele, faminto até. 

— Sei que sou linda — ela disse enquanto terminava de colocar o vestido. 

Itachi levantou da cama, sem se importar que ainda estava nu e a abraçou por trás. 

— E gostosa. 

Hinata apenas sorriu, tinha orgulho de sua aparência. 

— Metida também. — Afastou o cabelo dela do pescoço e distribuiu leves beijos. 

— Não sou para qualquer um, querido — ela disse, aproveitando a carícia. — Tenho que ir. 

Ele não ficou triste, um encontro casual era isso, apenas casual. Aproveitaram tudo que poderiam um do outro, e como tudo que era bom, acabava. Agora cada um seguiria sua vida, sem lamentos, sem próximo encontro. Beijou-a uma última vez e pouco depois fechou a porta ao sair. 

  
  


_ Konoha, Japão, meses depois _

Saiu do banho com a toalha amarrada na cintura, os cabelos úmidos, iria colocar apenas um short e deitar, não estava afim de fazer absolutamente nada naquela noite, vinha trabalhando como um louco na empresa da família, queria uma folga de suas obrigações. Havia acabado de vestir a cueca quando seu pai entrou sem cerimônia em seu quarto 

— Ainda não se arrumou? — Fugaku indagou seu primogênito.

— Me arrumar para o quê? — Itachi perguntou, não entendendo onde o pai queria chegar com aquela pergunta. 

— Como para quê? Hoje é a  _ festa _ na Mansão Hyuuga! — exclamou. — Uma oportunidade de ouro para os negócios. Se arrume, você tem quinze minutos, Itachi, ou te carrego do jeito que estiver vestido. 

Observou o pai sair um tanto incrédulo, o autoritarismo do genitor não possuía limites mesmo. Suspirou cansado. “ _ Mas que merda!”,  _ pensou. Voltou para o closet e procurou por um terno, algo apropriado para o ambiente, pelo que sabia dos Hyuuga, eram uma família riquíssima, que vivia no mais alto padrão do luxo e conforto. 

— Eu mereço mesmo… — disse a si mesmo enquanto se arrumava. Escolheu um Armani preto, com uma camisa social também preta e sapatos italianos de couro. 

O trajeto foi relativamente rápido. O lado bom de morar um pouco mais afastado de tudo: era não ficar preso em engarrafamentos enfadonhos. A mansão era muito mais luxuosa do que imaginava, os jardins perfeitamente cuidados fariam sua mãe se roer de inveja, a fachada frontal era linda, branca, as grandes janelas durante o dia deveriam permitir um ambiente iluminado. A decoração caríssima, obras de artes de artistas renomados, a tapeçaria também demonstrava ser de alto padrão. 

Todos conversavam animados, pareciam se conhecer de longa data, mas isso não interessava a ele — bom, ao menos que levasse ao bom negócio, aí sim. Seguiu o pai até ao outro jardim, que ficava na parte de trás da mansão. 

— Hiashi. — A voz do pai o tirou de seus pensamentos.

— Fugaku. — O homem o cumprimentou, mas o que chamou a atenção de Itachi foram os olhos perolados. Só conheceu uma pessoa com olhos assim, será que eram parentes? — Esse é seu filho, suponho. 

— Esse é meu primogênito, Itachi — apresentou-os. 

— Sr. Hyuuga. — Ele apertou a mão oferecida pelo dono da casa.

— É um prazer conhecê-lo, meu jovem — disse o outro. — Lhe apresentaria minhas duas filhas, mas… Vai saber onde estão.   
Riu apenas, estava curioso para saber a identidade da mulher que esteve consigo em Mônaco, se era parente de Hiashi ou uma coincidência bizarra da vida. Conversou um pouco apenas com o anfitrião da festa, depois foi circular, buscando a mulher mesmo que inconscientemente. Passou por um garçom que servia bebidas e pegou um copo com dose de uísque e continuou a _passear_ pela festa. 

— Ora, ora! Olha o que o vento trouxe até minha casa. — Aquela voz, como poderia esquecer? Ainda mais gemendo de prazer. — Procurando por mim, gato?

— Quem sabe — respondeu de forma dúbia. — Hyuuga.

— Bravo, já sabe algo de mim — disse como quem não queria nada. — Resta saber…

— Se quero descobrir mais alguma coisa? — perguntou e deu um gole em sua bebida, ingerindo todo o líquido âmbar sem tirar os olhos dela. — Filha de Hiashi. 

— O que mais? — indagou divertida. 

Itachi olhou ao redor, visando saber quantas pessoas haviam ao redor deles. Ninguém, ótimo. Puxou-a sem cerimônia alguma, um sorriso pervertido em seus lábios. 

— Geme gostoso, é fogosa, safada. 

Ela se arrepiou com a voz grossa sussurrada ao pé de seu ouvido, não queria admitir, mas sentiu falta dele. Não era o tipo de pessoa que se apaixonava com facilidade, pelo menos não mais. Depois do fiasco e decepção que foi seu relacionamento com Naruto Uzumaki, decidiu aproveitar a vida e tudo que esta tinha a oferecer. 

— Isso não… — gemeu com o toque mais atrevido dele. 

Estavam em  _ público _ , o que tornava o encontro — ou melhor: reencontro — entre eles mais excitante.— Não diz tudo sobre você, mas ao mesmo tempo me diz muito — disse, aspirando o cheiro dela. Poderia dizer com certeza que sentiu falta do perfume. Não era nem muito forte, nem fraco e o melhor: não era enjoativo. 

— Talvez eu possa dizer o mesmo de você — ela falou quando conseguiu se recompor, ainda que só um pouco e também não se soltou dos braços fortes dele. — Senhor…

— Apresentação formal… Pois bem, Itachi Uchiha — contou seu nome. — E a senhorita? 

— Hinata Hyuuga — respondeu. — Diga-me… Itachi, como me encontrou? 

— Ironicamente, eu não a estava procurando, meu pai veio tratar de negócios com o seu — contou. — Ele mencionou você e fiquei curioso para saber qual das herdeiras era a minha amante. 

Sentiu-se lisonjeada de certa forma: o homem à sua frente era quente, gostoso e a deixaria de pernas bambas sem que precisasse pedir. Passou os braços pelo pescoço dele e sorriu maliciosa A festa era de agrado do pai, não dela, quem sabe seria uma boa hora para escapulir e repetir a dose? 

(...)

Jamais poderiam ter imaginado que o encontro no cassino, o primeiro deles, geraria o segundo encontro e que geraria outros mais. Que deles surgiria um namoro inacreditavelmente estável entre eles e que pouco depois gerou um casamento, com o tão aguardado “Sim!” sendo proferido na frente de milhares de convidados em uma festa com toda pompa e circunstância. Não cruzou a mente deles que encontrariam uma parceria tão forte um no outro, e que um simples encontro casual acabaria por revelar um amor verdadeiro. 


End file.
